Merci Beaucoup, Sesshomarusama
by shichinintai-sesshy
Summary: When Kagome is saved by Sesshomaru from Kagura's surprise attack,she's grateful and wishes to do something in return.But he refuses.Will there be a way to pay back her gratitude? Maybe just being with him is the answer..SK
1. misunderstood

I stared at my own reflection at the nearby pond alone, thinking about everything. My reflection was just an image that surfaced in the water; just something that appeared whenever I did. I needed some serious think time by myself. For once, today, Inuyasha had actually smiled at me – it was small, but nevertheless it made me happy- for bringing extra cups of ramen, extra spicy. Though that might have been due to the fact that he WANTED the ramen. I smiled softly at the water, then temporarily broke my reflection by kicking at it. I loved the cool feel of the water as I dipped my feet in. I sat there for a moment, just enjoying my rare relaxation time. Then I started thinking about Kikyou. I would always play second fiddle. Good old reliable Kagome, there when you need her AND also there when you don't. But I loved him, and love ignores anything negative. Love will forget the fact that the giver's love is one-sided. I brushed away the strand of hair that threatened to tickle my nose. The air seemed colder now, the wind gustier, the sky a darker shade of sunset. I guessed I'd better be heading back to camp. Everyone was most likely to have finished eating dinner.

Love. It was a funny four-letter word I'd come to think about often lately. I hated being the Betty to Inuyasha's Archie. But I listened to my heart, and it told me that it didn't matter- as long as Inuyasha was happy. As long as he acknowledged my existence. 'Yo!' a familiar female voice greeted from behind me. I spun around. 'Kagura.' I hissed. I didn't particularly like _this_ offshoot of Naraku, though Kagura didn't seem to want to be under his control. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because she just reeked of Naraku. Why are you alone, hmm?' she asked, grinning maliciously, as if planning something horrible in her mind. My death, perhaps. ' Oh, I'm not,' I lied, hoping that it was too dark to see the sweat inching down my forehead. 'Well, supposed miko, let's see how well you'd do without that pathetic gang of five- the little puppy, the useless baby fox demon, the cursed monk, the demon slayer and the cat of hers. Oh, how nice. I see you've forgotten your bow and arrows. You sure make life easy for me, don't you?' She asked, laughing evilly, slowly revealing her fan. I kicked at the ground in desperation. Inuyasha… save me… I was only minutes away from camp… then whatever hope I might have had vanished as I spotted Kikyou's soul collectors.

Inuyasha would use my absence as an excuse to go see her, no doubt. Miroku and Sango would cherish some alone time as a couple- I groaned inwardly. Was I really just a supposed miko? Was I not strong enough to handle the Wind Sorceress on my own? I was determined to prove her wrong, but she attacked before I was even ready. I ducked, but not fast enough as a blade neatly cut a bit of my skin. 'OOO, blood,' Kagura cooed, moving in for the kill, sending another one of her Dance Of The Blades. Blood spurted out of my deep wounds as I fell to the ground. Would… I… die? Was…I…so …weak? Memories flashed through my mind. Inuyasha. All I could think about at the very last moment was he. 'Inu… yasha.' I whispered, before closing my eyes and waiting for Kagura to finish me off.

But the expected final blow never came. Without even caring why she didn't bother to do so, I attempted to escape, injured as I was. I tried to grope my way in the darkness, and eventually felt a foot. Naturally, I choked out the first name that came to mind: 'Inuyasha?' The foot had on boots and it was trying to shake my hand off. 'No,' snarled someone familiar, 'What does this lowly ningen think she is doing?' I gasped, and immediately pulled my hand back as if it had been touching hot coal. 'I'm sorry,' I whimpered, forgetting my pain for a while, and exchanging it for fear of death. It was Sesshomaru. And I didn't think he really liked me. 'Jaken!' He ordered. 'Place her atop of Ah-Un. This Sesshomaru can smell lots of her blood. And that Kagura's, too. She must be seriously injured. Send her back to her camp.' I winced as I was roughly put on Ah-Un. What? Was Sesshomaru giving me a lift? Amazing. And did he mention smelling Kagura's blood? Then… was it he who had prevented Kagura from killing me off? I smiled appreciatively at him in the dark, then wondered if he did it so that he could, himself, enjoy the pleasure of killing me. At that, my smile faded away and I was carried into the night, my eyelids slowly drooping…'Thank you, Sesshomaru- Sama,' I gratefully thanked, though softly. I knew he could hear me.


	2. Oops

Kagome's P.O.V

I awoke, seeing only violet. Weird, since when did the sky turn such a funny color? "She's awake, Inuyasha!" hollered Miroku, and the normal blue of the sky replaced the violet- which I supposed had been Miroku's eyes. Sheesh. Sango looked up with red slits you could hardly call eyes. I guess she must have thought I was a goner. She flung her arms around me and squeezed me tight. "Oh, Kagome! I thought you were dead; I should have tried to save you, but no, stupid me… and that Jaken was SOOO annoying, when I demanded why Sesshomaru did this to you, he just rambled on about how great 'LORD Sesshomaru' was and why I would think such a thing… oh, Kagomeeeeeee!'' She started shaking me whilst sobbing. I laughed, then checked my wounds. They were much better. I guess I could stumble along with the group if we absolutely had to set off. All the while, Inuyasha was stonily sitting beneath a tree. "Hey," I called out, " Good Morning." He snorted in response. I shrugged. It was expected. He was probably experiencing self-guilt due to his 'secret' visit to see Miss I- am-Kikyou-the-living-clay-pot. Since Inuyasha seemed to be in a mood to give monosyllabic – or not even word-like- responses, I decided to think about other things… such as my savior.

How could I thank him properly? I wanted to do something in return. Something… at least, maybe wash Ah-Un or something? Be his personal servant for a week? " Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. I turned around, raising my eyebrows up. I didn't know he was able to manage more than one-syllable words today. "What?" I asked. " Just what did that guy do to you?" he demanded. " Which guy? You mean, MY SAVIOR, Sesshomaru, that actually nice half-brother of yours?" I innocently retorted, emphasizing on the savior part. At this, Shippo and Kirara awoke with a start and proceeded to stare at me. Sango's expression was priceless. If the mood were right, I would've laughed. But it was tense and I didn't dare to. Miroku smirked, and Inuyasha was silent. Deadly silent. " I'll kill him Kagome, I swear, for brainwashing you…" he mumbled. My eyebrow twitched. Brainwashed, huh? " That IS IT!" I screeched, without bothering to say 'sit'. I furiously grabbed my backpack and hopped onto my trusty bicycle. "Fine, baka, leave again. See if we even bother about you coming back." He nyah-nyahed, sticking a tongue out, just like a little kid. " Noooo!" shrieked Shippo, automatically leaping onto Inuyasha and throttling him. " Oka- san will be back SOON," I promised Shippo, as I headed for the Bone-Eaters Well, which I haven't done for a long time.

3rd person narrative

"Sesshomaru-sama, what if the girl died?" asked naive little Rin. "Does this Sesshomaru look like he cares?" He answered coolly, but in his heart he couldn't help but wonder if that human had died. After all, humans were weak. Pathetic. They deserved to be. But then again, there was something that made him want to know if she was still breathing… maybe it was because she had thanked him last night, though he hadn't replied. Rin pouted. She knew Sesshomaru was the ice prince, but even so, he still took her in. "Rin wants to see that lady again!" she whined, hopping up and down. She wanted a mother, and though it seemed a lot of females liked her 'daddy', her 'daddy' showed no interest in them. She truly wanted someone like Kagome- nice, caring, warm enough to melt the ice that Sesshomaru had…and so, she began to plot of a way to get Kagome, her idea of a good mummy, and Sesshomaru, her so-called daddy together.

"This Sesshomaru smells that ningen. She is angry. Ok, now, Rin?" he growled, after sniffing the air and finding that particular scent annoying. It was fruity and floral, but mixed in with an angry aura. Rin cheered. " Yay! She's not dead!" Sesshomaru shook his head lightly and walked on. Though the direction he was walking in was not originally planned, he took a route that led him to Kagome.

Kagome fumed by the Bone-Eaters Well, one foot on the wooden ledge and the other rooted on the ground. She sighed once more. Still, she had one thing to fulfill before she left to go back to Tokyo for a few days or so. And that was to express her gratitude towards Sesshomaru in a helpful way. A slight rustling of the bushes could be heard. She whipped her head around. Standing there was the almighty Sesshomaru… " Thank you again, Sesshomaru- Sama," she mumbled respectfully. He just looked at her with emotionless eyes. 'Um- I'd like to pay you back somehow…" she continued, feeling awkward talking to someone I used to hate thanks to always siding Inuyasha.

"No need. This Sesshomaru does not need a wretched human's help in any way." He icily told her, though he could feel a slight headache coming on from inhaling too much of that floral/fruity scent and the uneasiness that had replaced her anger. Rin frowned. " Rin needs someone to play with! Rin wants to bring Miss Kagome to the garden to play!" she told Sesshomaru. He did nothing but keep his lips a thin, straight line. Kagome pleaded him quietly with her eyes. " One day." He finally said. Rin squealed and proceeded to wrap her arms around Sesshomaru's legs in what was meant to be a hug. Kagome smiled and withdrew the numb leg that had been resting on the wooden ledge. "Arigatou," She whispered, as Sesshomaru trudged on, Jaken and Ah-Un at the back, and she and Rin in the middle. He turned his head 90 degrees and nodded. So he had a heart after all… though one encased in ice.

Soon they were at his castle, which was breathtakingly beautiful beyond belief. (Ooh, I love using alliterations!) "Wow," Kagome breathed. Wasn't Sesshomaru himself pleased with it? She scratched at her head. He hardly appeared to be glad. "Accompany Rin to play in the garden, mummy," Rin tugged at Kagome's hand. "Uh?" Kagome felt a slight blush coming on, and the heat of the blush as she glanced at Sesshomaru. 'Rin thinks of Sesshomaru as a father figure… so if she calls me mummy…eek, no, don't even go there! It was just something a little girl says… right…' she thought, as Sesshomaru's eyes met hers. Kagome nodded briefly and turned to Rin with a huge smile. Then, clasping Rin's hand in hers, she let the cute little child lead her to the garden.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Filthy human. Rin is an exception. This Sesshomaru hopes that he will not make the stupid ningen want to stay. He will keep to his word. One day was what he said; and it was one day that he meant. This Sesshomaru will not allow any more contamination of humans on his ground. Unless it's Rin. But did she call that miko mummy just now? If I'm her foster father, then calling her mother would make her… no, no… this Sesshomaru is thinking too much…

Kagome's P.O.V

I smiled. If this was paying back gratitude, then boy, was it fun! I had expected him to make me his maid or something. I shrugged as I watched Rin dance amongst the flowers. Sesshomaru wasn't bad at all. He was actually a nice guy… just a bit misunderstood. In fact, I snorted, Inuyasha was kind of evil, still loving Kikyou even though- ah, forget it, I scolded myself, walking over to Rin's side and picking a delicate daffodil. I smelt it and smiled. Then I heard a gentle lapping of water, seeming to come from behind some thick curtain of vines. I gently pushed the vines away and dropped the daffodil in surprise.

There was a mini waterfall, and a small pool where I could take a dip in. I grinned. Hmm… would Sesshomaru mind if I sneaked a bath here? Well, okay, perhaps I should just wash up first… I bent down by the poolside and cupped my hands, scooping a bit of the refreshingly cool water to cleanse my face. "Ahh… that was good," I said to no one in particular, then dipped my hands in for another scoop. But I quickly pulled them out as I spotted Sesshomaru's reflection beside mine. " I see you're in need of a bath?" He asked. " Y-yes." I stammered, feeling a bit shy. I shooed it away as just the awkwardness of being near him. And how near it was. We were just side by side, our elbows nearly touching, staring emptily into the mini pool, one shy and the other calm. "Good. Well, bathe here, miko." "N-now?" I asked. Sesshomaru seemed to grit his teeth. " Yes, now. It's the only time Sesshomaru will let you bathe today." He explained. " Rin-" I started, but was cut off by squeals of laughter and a joyful shout: " Gotcha, Jaken!" I smiled. So she was being taken care of by Jaken. Then I remembered my temporarily abandoned conversation with Sesshomaru. "And I suppose you'll be standing here watching?" I demanded, personally peeved at potential privacy intrusion. "Yes. Someone has to make sure you keep to your promise and don't attempt to escape to the side of my pathetic excuse of a brother." He collectedly said.

"Well, then TURN!" I commanded, before undressing and slipping myself into the pool. I closed my eyes and started to relax. After a few minutes of heaven, my relaxation time was interrupted by a eardrum- bursting: "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" and a loud splash, causing me to get a few drops of water in my hair and to open my eyes in a blink. I jerked my head to the side. There was Sesshomaru, looking utterly hilarious with his silky smooth satin-like shiny silver hair (so sorry! Like I said, I adore alliterations! Ha-ha… another alliteration. Oops, yet another one!) Dripping wet and drenched from head to toe. Yet he could still remain so calm. I grinned. Must have been Rin who pushed him in. His eyes were shut, but he managed to open them soon enough. He then proceeded to glare at me. My grin disappeared, then I realized he'd stopped boring his eyes into me because, well, he'd also just come to the realization that I wasn't wearing anything. I instinctively covered my chest, and groaned inwardly. The time I was taken by the fake sage who wanted to use me for nutrition for the Tree Of The Human- faced Fruit, I'd accidentally exposed myself to not only Inuyasha, but also Tom Thumb- sized Miroku and Shippo hiding in his hair! And now I'd just let his half- brother see.

Rin giggled and pranced off, with Jaken following behind. That left a naked me, still half submerged in water, and a wet Sesshomaru, with his back facing mines. I took the opportunity to slip on my clothes, regardless of how they were going to be wet too. There was a comfortable silence, then he spoke. " Go back to Sesshomaru's castle and get something to eat. I will join you at the dining room soon." Not wanting to cross the line, I brushed past him and ran all the way back. The mortifying events that happened just now provided fuel. Ugh… thank goodness I'll only be here for one day… and that day's almost over.


	3. for me

The meal was completed in silence. It was roast chicken for us 'useless humans' and some unidentified dish for none other than Lord Sesshomaru. He had changed into an identical, though dry, outfit. I wondered how many pieces of the exact same thing he had in his wardrobe. The day wasn't completely over, though. Rin had decided to take an afternoon nap in her room, leaving Sesshomaru and I to do whatever we wished to. Of course, not together. He'd sauntered off by himself, out the door and into who knew where. I, being unfamiliar with the castle, decided to stand there awkwardly until I spotted a soft patch of grass to relax on. I could live here forever… or not. I'd miss everyone terribly. Heck, I MISS everyone terribly. Even Inuyasha. He's annoying, granted, but my heart still longs for the day he'd love me as myself, and not a shard detector, or Kikyou's reincarnation. I closed my eyes and sighed. I guess it would be kind of rude to leave now… besides, Inuyasha and I needed time to cool off. Maybe in two days' time… another sigh.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V 

Somehow I had managed to push away all unwanted thoughts of the irritating miko- that was, until I heard her sigh. It was a sad, disappointed sigh, one expected of humans. As I approached her stealthily, hoping to catch a glimpse of priceless shock on her face, she sat up straight from her original position lying down and smiled weakly, patting the spot beside her. " You can sit beside me, Sesshomaru," She commented, though to me it was more like she _commanded._ I smirked for a second, then it sort of vanished from my face as I seated myself, not out of want to obey the girl but more of need to rest. She stretched her legs out and yawned. " Your way of letting me pay back my gratitude is most unusual," she blurted, beginning to blush a little as she cocked her head sideways. "I actually enjoyed myself more than I have with … him. Them, I mean." "Hmm. Sesshomaru never expected for you to come; it was out of your own will and out of my generosity that you have experienced a day- here- in which you do not feel afraid, nor upset." I observed. It did seem true; that her days here in the Feudal Era were often spent in misery.

She looked at me with those brown pools they called eyes. Reflected in them were sadness, heartbreak, and hope, a glimmer, which used to make her eyes sparkle. But it was lost, and those mud cake-brown pools began to gather moisture. She attempted a brave smile. " True, Sesshomaru- Sama. Although there had been some happy occasions, I was always-" at this she snorted, "The one without someone to love." I blinked. Had my weakling of a half-brother not given her enough 'love'? Whatever love was, it was something I did not ever want to get tangled up in. Look at this torn, broken little ningen… I slowly tilted her chin up to force her to meet my gaze. She was so miserable. Unable to control herself any longer, she bent forward and her head met my chest, where it stayed, at times nodding, whilst she sobbed her heart out. And for once, this Sesshomaru did not flinch. He stayed, offering temporary comfort. And he wondered why.

Kagome's P.O.V 

I had cried. It felt good. Somehow I had a feeling I'd crossed the line when it came to Sesshomaru. I was in danger zone, and it would be best if I avoided him. Besides, it was about time to go. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." I nodded curtly. It was just the two of us, after my pitiful crying session outside. He just stared at the empty space behind me. But why weren't my legs moving? Did I expect something? A reply, maybe? Or was I wanting more than that? Was my heart begging for him to beg me to stay? I averted my eyes. No. The only time something would come out of Sesshomaru's mouth was once I'd left. I glanced at him for the last time, then slowly strolled away. "WAIT! WENCH!" they came out as two separate words, rough and meaningless. I paused. "Stay," he whispered. It was soft, but I heard it. Surprised, I couldn't help but allow the smile tugging at the corner of my lips to reveal itself. Did the great taiyoukai ask me to stay? "For Rin?" I asked out of curiosity. He tilted his head to face the night sky, with sprinkles of stars. It was almost inaudible, but unmistakable. "For me."

Ahh! I found it just so romantic and nice to end there, as much as my heart is screaming for more Sesshomaru/Kagome scenes! So this is the end… thanks for the good reviews, as limited as they are.


End file.
